


How things should be

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Anal Sex, Biting, Bittersweet, Childhood Sweethearts, Corsetry, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, can be read as cross-dressing, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: If life was even remotely fair, this is how it should have gone for them. But it wasn’t and Rick can only have Dany for a few hours a day at most before his duty calls him back. Either his work at the station or his sacred marriage bond to Heather, a good friend of them since they were children, and their kids. Rickard isn’t used to it though and, even when he eats, he does so scarcely on most days; so he probably doesn’t feel as furious as he should or as heartbroken when he thinks he only gets the crumbs.[Day 6: Corset | Biting ]





	How things should be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is gonna be real sad everybody, just so you know.

If life was even remotely fair, this is how it should have gone for them. But it wasn’t and Rick can only have Dany for a few hours a day at most before his duty calls him back. Either his work at the station or his sacred marriage bond to Heather, a good friend of them since they were children, and their kids. Rickard isn’t used to it though and, even when he eats, he does so scarcely on most days; so he probably doesn’t feel as furious as he should or as heartbroken when he thinks he only gets the crumbs. He worries more about Dany, who is more sensitive and in touch with his feelings.

Life should be this, kissing his lover on his, their, bed and drinking coffee together at unreasonable hours and work on cases together. Reading the parts you like best of the new article you are working on and asking for his opinion. It should be rolling and pinning each other to bed, lips clashing ever so often as his partner runs his fingers through the delicate lace of his corset. It should be just like right here right now but forever.

But it isn’t so he can’t bite Dany back, knowing that it would mean openly telling Heather, their friend, that he cheats on her, that he has somebody else. Rickard Dayne isn’t a caring man, at least not often without reward, but he’d hate to bring her shame or harm her. She is faultless and he somehow understands it too since they both love Daniel. Daniel who doesn’t find the idea of women alluring at all but adores Rick, worryingly thin and androgynous and a troublemaker as he is.

Daniel lives the perfect all-American life: he is a successful police Inspector at an important station. He is married to her childhood friend and has two kids with her: first a girl and then a boy. Hell, he even has a dog and knows how to play the acoustic guitar! Yet the things he wants the most, the ones he truly desires lay with Rick on his messy not-nearly-as-homely flat. The balcony he loves best in the whole New York, a large table for them to work together in silence side by side, Rickard’s bed with strands of blond curly hair everywhere. Peace. Them.

Rickard is torn away from his hopeless delusions with a harsh kiss. That’s strange, Dany is usually gentle with him, overly so he has told him before. It leaves Rick feeling light. Or maybe it’s just the lack of air from wearing a corset. After all, Rick loves women’s underwear, just not the way he should love it. He wraps his legs around Dany’s hips and kisses right under his ear, nibbling gently at his lobe. He laughs at Dany often when they are in bed because he is adamant about wanting to see his face at every chance. It feels old-fashioned and sentimental but, in truth, he enjoys it better that way too.

Dany bites into his shoulders and then kisses the red mark of his teeth as if that could make it disappear or lessen the sting. Rick finds it endearing even when he acts strangely and nuzzles at his neck, breathing against his throat. “Time to speed things up a bit, uh?” Dany doesn’t resist when Rick loses his patience and shoves him on his back, crawling on top of him to sit on his lap. Instead, he reaches for his waist and guides him as they grind against each other.

Dany sits back and goes back to nibble and bite where he knows that shirts will cover them up. Rickard glances at him in confusion, trying to recall something that could have stressed him out this week because his chest and shoulders are already glowing pink with those incriminating marks of teeth covering his every inch. So he messes with his hair and smirks down at him. He’ll have time enough to ask him what is wrong latter, so he takes to chance to glance at his confused expression, pupils blown wide from lust.

“You alright?” Dany asks, oblivious. But Rick only leans in to nibble at the tip of his nose quickly and he groans. “What was that?” He is nearly smiling though. Rickard prefers that to concerned.

“I do what I want.” He answers, arrogantly. Too arrogantly, most would say. Rickard doesn’t consider that trait something wicked but a gift.

And if it makes Dany laugh, what a gift it is. “Nothing new under the sun.” Rick can feel his lips stretching in an entertained smirk when he presses his face against his throat and bites gently his Addam apple. It makes him shiver and brace himself on Dany’s neck. “Do you feel fine? May I assist you somehow?” He’s clearly teasing this once and it annoys him so much, or maybe it’s just his blood boiling.

So Rick cups his face and kisses him forcefully, frowning even when he tears a content moan from his partner. “I think I can assist myself, officer. Now shut the fuck up for a while.” He hisses like a cat that has had too much of a little kid and pushes him back down. Dany is way stronger than him, which isn’t even that difficult, but he doesn’t resist this time either.

He snorts though and smiles amused at him. “That was rude.”

Rick lifts his hips above him. He worked himself open a few hours ago when Dany arrived at his flat. “That wasn’t rude.” He answers, taking him in hand and slowly guiding him within him. “I am rude.” It almost makes him laugh again but he only grunts this once and it makes him feel proud.

He takes a minute or two to adjust to the pressure, to being spread wide again. When Rick breathes deeply and lets a puff of air out, his ribs stand out against his skin. He rarely takes care of himself and Dany and Heather have told him many times that he is way too thin, perilously thin, that he could get health issues. But he doesn’t listen to them, he’s too busy to care properly. At least, Dany often manages to make him eat when he goes to his place so his stomach can digest something besides coffee. They won’t change their minds in spite of his unending complaints or his groans.

Rick places his hands above Dany’s, grasping his hips and thin thighs closer to him, still breathing slowly to get used to the warmth and tightness. He rubs his thumbs over his skin and nods, Addam apple moving up and down as he swallows saliva, once he is ready. He is way too sweet for someone as sly as Rick, as motherfucking Dayne, as many call him. He surely knows that too. His eyes are warm brown and sugary, dark. Sometimes he feels like he hasn’t changed in the slightest since they met. Then he looks at his face and his arms, at his torso, and knows he has. He looks perfect for outsiders yet Rick knows he isn’t and that’s one of the things he loves the most about him.

He takes one of those long breathes and slowly moves himself up. Hopefully, Dany helps him out too holding his weight above him and guiding him down without hurting himself. Actually, he could hold his weight all by himself but prefers to help him rather than move him on his own. But it makes Rick relax when he is within his arm’s reach. They are barely rocking slowly into one another. He trusts his knees to hold him in place by now but, once they lose their patience, he knows they’d be of little use keeping their rhythm and he’ll have to rely on Dany entirely.

He is already sweating even if they have only moved lightly. It must the mid-summer breeze. Dany reaches his face and puts a blond curl out of his eyes gently, only brushing his face with his fingertips, way too light to be considered a proper caress but it has the same intent. In fact, he thinks it works even better because he leans into his hand, searching for a touch that wasn’t wholly there. It makes Dany chuckle and cups his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the bags under Rick’s eyes after staying many nights on a writing mood.

“If I sit up again now, will you push me once more?” He asks, mocking him despite his tender voice. “I feel like I would really like to kiss you right now you see?” He shines, he is always shining, beaming, wonderful.

Rickard, on the other hand, huffs. “As if you need permission for that. As if you've ever needed it.” He sounds mildly annoyed but all of that goes away when he feels Dany’s chest pressed again against his and his teeth nibbling his mouth open. And he does so just as he closes his eyes, leaning further into him in return. Dany’s stray hand runs from his face to his neck and he plays idly with the laces of his lingerie until it finally arrives back in place to his hips.

He holds into him even tighter before he begins to move with more energy. Rick tries to move on time too, so the thrusts are as deep as they can, even if that means it almost slips out a few times. He finally reaches down to stroke himself slowly as they move, as if every twitch of Dany’s hips makes him rut lazily into his hand.

He adores the muffled groan Dany makes into his mouth and he moans too as his fingers sink a bit deeper into his skin. Rick wonders shortly if those will leave a mark once Dany is gone and he’s alone once more. How long will they last? Could he run his fingernails through them to feel the tiny bruises when he doesn’t have him for himself whole? At least that would offer him some comfort.

He feels almost like crying when he feels Dany tense and his moves become shallower yet faster, more urgent. He knows he can’t help Rick touch himself now because is he doing most of the work, arms moving faster and with far greater strength than Rick’s lily-white legs. Yet he feels himself squirm on his embrace all the same and Rick tries to follow his lead and get back to his speed.

He feels Dany mutter some inaudible non-sense against his lips, brushing them with his at every syllable. He could have said anything in this world and Rick would not mind because it feels so familiar, so tender, as every word he says become tiny chaste kisses. Rick opens his eyes to look at Dany when he knows he is close judging by his voice. He is a sight to behold. He feels him spill inside him with a guttural grunt from the back of his throat and now its Rick’s turn to part an unruly strand of hair out of his forehead.

However, Rick knows better: he knows that won’t stop him from moving until he is done too and he holds with his spare arm to Dany’s shoulders as he pumps himself feeling Dany rutting into him at an uneven pace. His jaw goes weak every time he hits him where he is most sensitive and today Rick doesn’t feel like having the patience to hold into his base and delay himself his reward for a while longer. He wants the high and he wants it now. He holds himself from scratching Dany and relenting to the feeling of the tight corset constricting him. Dany drinks in his wail, drowning his voice as he forces himself a couple of thrusts more even after Rick’s orgasm before he gives up and allows himself to fall back on the bed gasp, thoroughly exhausted.

Not lifting himself from Dany’s lap, Rick leans into him too, hiding his face between his neck and the mattress, grunting. Now he doesn’t have the energy for anything else but luckily he just finished with a case recently so he doesn't have work for tomorrow. The stitches for the lingerie feel uncomfortable now that he only feels like laying down for a while and Dany seems to notice that because he unlaces it with clumsy fingers and soon the piece of clothing is dismissed and forgotten in a corner of his room and they can snuggle freely as their high wears down.

Until a reasonable hour and Dany finally pulls away and cleans to get dressed and they can’t do anything else but to kiss shortly after he picks up his notes and heads for the door to leave. Rickard Dayne isn’t a sensitive man, he is sly and cold and treacherous and cynical by nature but there is a part of him that knows deep inside that this isn’t fair even for him, much less for Dany. As he gets back to bed without tasting a single bite of dinner, he can’t help but wonder if this is really how things should be. Doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Rickard Dayne, or motherfucking Dayne, is my main OC in a rp about police vs mafia set in 1922 I've with my main rp partner. He is a troublemaker journalist and he likes to get into dangerous situations and crap he really shouldn't do as a civilian.  
Daniel May has been in a secret relationship with him since they where kids. He is successful and honorable and a dashing modern knight but he has two (2) issues: he is homosexual and he is deeply in love with motherfucking Dayne, probably the most annoying person in the whole world.  
Also, I can't make happy endings because I like to suffer.


End file.
